Ke$ha Rose
"Hello my darling." - When Ke$ha greets her member Story When the night just came Jayjay was reading the book til she was worried about her member Jayjay looks outside at the window there's nothing out there she decided to find her member outside she exit the house and discovers the werewolf marks anywhere around the place she explores the evidences from the canine after exploring someone whooshes through Jayjay she was worried and she walks into the forest Jayjay explores in the forest when the full moon has rises Jayjay sees someone whooshing through and at her when she searches in the forest Ke$ha is behind her and says "Hello my darling." Jayjay discovers the truth about Ke$ha that she is the werewolf queen Ke$ha tells her not to worry til then she says "You're not going to be eaten my darling. You're going to become me." and eats Jayjay til she lets go Jayjay is bleeding and til she sees her hand growing blue fur she sees her body growing into the canine the tail grows it hurts on the transformation her legs are twisting her fur is growing her face transforms into the canine's face Jayjay rips of her fur and she freaks out at the bright full moon when the transformation is complete Jayjay wakes up and stares at her queen she looks at her hands she looks at herself and she sobs the lots of tears the queen consoles Jayjay she tells her the werewolves are the best creatures who have their lives with their members and they're part of the canine species they've been pursued by the town people's justice but they're innocent people in the forest they're not just evil monsters who harms they're just''' Innocent Monsters''' who have their lives with stories and they have their adventures themselves to their justice Ke$ha asks her to follow her and they went to meet the queen's wolves. Meanwhile the wolves enters the cave the leads to the hangout the wolves Jayjay explores the place met Jaux and Whitney known as her brothers they were converted by the werewolf queen and then she got Raven Lesser known as Jayjay Burdell's closest clan sister she is obsessed with the amazing fireworks and her phone she hates her nasty attitude and loves to dance and Jayjay in the other hand she hates frogs and loves to sing after exploring the werewolves' place everyone sleeps Players # Jayjay Burdell # Raven Lesser Choices Meanwhile in Jayjay's house Jayjay's worried about her queen # Exit the house Jayjay discovers the werewolf's evidence Investigate the place # Read the newspaper # Find these werewolf's carvings # Examine the damaged bike # Bring the flashlight �� # Call your allies # Check the farmhouse # View the trees # Locate the tracks Someone whooshes through the forest Investigate the forest # Jayjay brought her flashlight Ke$ha appears Ke$ha converts Jayjay Transformation complete The wolves went to the wolves' place Jayjay meets the others Explore the cave place # Meet Spam # Meet the brothers # Meet Nightengale # Meet the twins # Meet Magpie # Meet Taxi # Meet Raven # Question the queen Everyone sleeps Trivia * Jayjay's brothers were missing by the queen of the werewolves they didn't appear in around nights Collectibles Cartoons # Armadillo cartoon - Stuck on the branch in the forest